


No Normal Sword

by Kalloway



Category: Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zack debates the magical properties of the Ehrgeiz sword.





	No Normal Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).



> Originally posted April 6th, 2006.

"So... If I blow on it will it grow?" Zack asked, throwing the sword up in the air and watching it spin before catching it perfectly by the hilt as gravity took hold of it.

"Zack," Sephiroth warned, "that isn't a normal sword. We wouldn't be here if that was a normal sword. We're dead and that sword is said to be the key, literally, to immortality."

"And it makes the bearer very charismatic and powerful, chops onions without making you cry and even cures syphilis!" Zack exclaimed, tossing it into the air again.

"You don't have syphilis," Sephiroth reminded him.

"Exactly! It works!"

"Zack."

"Being dead certainly didn't improve your sense of humor," Zack replied, looking at the jagged edge where the sword had been broken. "And this thing... Nothing normal could have broken a sword this strong. The metal is flawless everywhere else."

"I suppose you haven't considered the ramifications of suddenly being alive after being dead for more than a year," Sephiroth commented.

"I checked. Nothing's decomposing," Zack said, still focused on the metal, not Sephiroth. "Wait -- don't tell me you've got a little touch of rot..."

"I do not have a little touch of rot. I don't think you're listening."

"I'm listening. You just worry too much. Or are you jealous that I'm holding the sword?" Zack asked as he flipped it into the air again.

"No, I'm not jealous that you're holding my sword," Sephiroth said. "The sword that I won."

"Well normally when I'm holding things of yours, you're making these sexy little noises as though you don't want anyone to know I'm good at what I do," Zack commented as he started tossing the sword back and forth between his hands. "And okay, what gives? Normally you'd have grabbed this thing away from me by now."

"I'm waiting to see if it really does make you more charismatic," Sephiroth said flatly. "So far you're just more annoying."

"Hey!" Zack caught the broken sword and held it out to Sephiroth, offering the jeweled hilt. "Fine, I'll stop playing with your sword."

"I didn't say you had to stop," Sephiroth commented as he took the Ehrgeiz sword and held it up. The jewels glittered in the light, flawless as though the weapon had never seen actual battle despite being crafted for it.

"It is yours, though," Zack said. "And if it really is the secret to us being alive and here -- Do you think it brought us here?"

"Swords aren't sentient," Sephiroth replied. "Though there is something about this one..."

"Okay, the charisma bit is working when you hold it," Zack interrupted. "I have the sudden urge to take my pants off and rub against you."

"If you hadn't done nearly the same thing yesterday, before I had the sword, I might believe you." Sephiroth handed the sword back. "We should keep a close watch on this strange weapon, though. At least until we figure out what comes next."

"And what do we do until then? Cloud said everyone just... Appeared." Zack flipped the sword back into the air to watch it tumble until he caught it right before it hit the floor. "If they go back, we..."

"Which is why we hang on to the sword," Sephiroth commented. "Though apparently there are some interesting ruins nearby which will warrant a... field trip. Like we've been told, that sword is the key to immortality. But these ruins really require an actual key - a key shaped like a part of the sword."

"But..."

"Don't you want to stay alive?" Sephiroth asked. "I'd really forgotten what it's like to feel - taste - touch - all of it."

"Yeah," Zack agreed, a genuine smile forming on his face for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "So, am I charismatic yet?"

"Not quite," Sephiroth replied, leaning back against the headboard of the hotel bed he'd been sitting on. "Hold it for another ten years."

Zack missed the sword as it fell through the air, letting it impale itself into the rough plank floor of the room. "Hey!"

"Thankfully this place is old enough that I don't think they'll make us pay for that," Sephiroth said as he reached down to pull the sword free. But he couldn't quite reach the hilt and before he could lean down to grab at it properly, Zack had pried it free.

"I'm trying to think of what else those tournament officials said this thing could do," Zack said, holding the sword in a stance more suited for his usual Buster. "You think anyone actually chopped onions with it?"

"I wouldn't... doubt... it."

"Seph?" Zack leaned over Sephiroth, resting his hands on the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sephiroth replied, reaching up to pull Zack into a quick kiss. "Maybe that sword does have a few status bonuses that we weren't told about."

"What? Sarcasm plus-two?" Zack queried as he felt Sephiroth's hand move to rest over his - and the sword. "Wha..."

The next kiss lasted long enough for Sephiroth to get his shirt pushed up and his belt undone all while those sexy little noises kept catching between their mouths. The urgency was what surprised him - or apparently surprised them both.

He hoped he didn't have to have actual contact for the sword to keep working. One hand wasn't enough when he was using it to support his weight over Sephiroth's body and not turn one of the hottest kisses of his life into a dislocated nose.

Not that it really mattered now that he had a leg pushed between Sephiroth's, well aware that his commanding officer was fully aroused and probably just as eager to be naked and not so much worrying about the ancient chunk of metal sharing their bed.

"Clothing off..."

Zack knew that was as close to an order as he was going to get - without wasting any time he had his shirt off and pants at his ankles, cursing the fact that he'd left his boots on as he tore at the knots.

He knew Sephiroth had probably already slid out of his clothing already - Zack had never been able to figure that out. If he tried to undress Sephiroth, it took about a half hour. If Sephiroth wanted to be naked, it took about ten seconds, not counting the five it took to pull his gloves off with his teeth and become, due to necessity, somehow even sexier.

When he turned back to look at Sephiroth, yes, Sephiroth was quite naked, watching him with bright green eyes.

"I'd like to take a moment to thank the sword," Zack muttered, crawling across the bed so that he was just inches away from being able to take Sephiroth's arousal in his mouth and carefully lick away the fluid gathering at the tip. "But I won't...."

Still, as moved his arm to better support his weight, his hand came down upon metal, almost warm from spending so much time being touched and handled. With the head of Sephiroth's erection resting at his lips, Zack couldn't help wondering if Sephiroth was just playing along or if the sword under his hand really was affecting them both.

He thought he was thinking too much.

Sensing the impatience in the man beneath him, Zack had to force his other hand to hold Sephiroth's hip as he took the first few inches of hardness into his mouth. Just by the moan - the actual moan as compared to any given sexy little noise - that escaped from Sephiroth told him that he may as well go quick because everything was going to.

"Here."

Zack paused. He hadn't been expecting actual words. And certainly not a coherent sentence, no matter how short, from Sephiroth. Obviously he hadn't been quite good enough.

However, as he grabbed at Sephiroth's outstretched hand, Zack became positively and absolutely aware that the sword was an active player in the sudden seduction. Lube.

Sephiroth was the only man - or person - that Zack knew who could part his legs without looking wantonly submissive. No, with Sephiroth, it was some sort of order or mission that couldn't be refused.

Zack decided it was safer not to refuse.

The rewarding noise made Zack painfully aware of his own erection as he tested his luck and slipped a pair of slick fingers into Sephiroth's body.

"Good," Sephiroth gasped after a moment, grabbing at Zack's arms and pushing Zack away before flipping Zack onto his back and kissing him again. Zack thought it much safer just to go with whatever Sephiroth was going to do.

Heat trailed down his body - Sephiroth's hands and mouth seemed to be touching every inch of him, making sure to gently pinch his nipples and find the sensitive spots on his neck.

Zack reached out to grab at the blankets once he realized that Sephiroth was sliding up to straddle him and found his hand hitting metal instead. No longer was it more than coincidence. Grasping at the sword's hilt and closing his eyes, Zack was scared that he would just come in an instant at the sight of Sephiroth reaching down to firmly grasp and guide his arousal to tight heat.

Sephiroth's hair brushed his thighs as he tried not to arch up against the tortuously slow penetration. Zack opened his eyes only to find green ones watching him.

"Am I going too slow?" Sephiroth asked, glancing down for just a second to his own arousal, ignored as he shifted a bit and settled onto Zack.

A reply was probably expected but Zack couldn't think of words. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to reach to guide Sephiroth or just let Sephiroth do all the movement. He would have thought he'd died but he had and it just wasn't a good analogy any longer.

Yet somehow they ended up moving, finding a rhythm that worked where Zack could keep a hand on Sephiroth's erection and a hand on the Ehrgeiz sword, clutching it more because he'd forgotten he was even holding it than for any other reason. He knew he was going to come first, already far enough gone that he didn't want to hold back and wait for Sephiroth.

Crying out, he released into Sephiroth's body, arching up and shuddering as he rode out one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

"Zack..."

"Seph..."

Somehow he managed to reverse their positions, slipping down enough to get his mouth back around Sephiroth's erection as he thrust three fingers down between Sephiroth's legs to finish what he'd started. Sephiroth could always make him come with just one finger in just the right spot. He hoped...

His reward came quickly and he struggled to swallow for a few seconds. But as he licked his lips and glanced up to where Sephiroth was watching him, he realized one thing.

Sephiroth had the sword.

"Hey!"

"It's my sword," Sephiroth said slowly, deliberately, and quite a bit like a man out of breath.

"But..."

"I won it."

"Yeah, but..."

"And if it does that..." Sephiroth began, before being interrupted.

"Oh, okay," Zack agreed, knowing it was probably for the better.

"It's my turn anyway."

Zack looked up to watch Sephiroth flip the broken sword into the air, reaching up to catch it midway.


End file.
